The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Wind turbine rotors, airplane propellers and ducted fans, helicopter rotors, and other rotating propellers and fans generally are designed with an eye toward maximizing efficiency and minimizing noise. Airfoil design, rotor plan form, twist and blade count, rotor ducting and rotor diameter are among the various design factors taken into account to optimize various rotor designs for particular uses.